


I wish we met under different circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anorexia, Based on the idea that birthmarks are how you died, Chuck is Thomas's little brother okay, Completely ignoring The Death Cure because ow my heart, Depression, Eating Disorders, I know it's not really possible for this to happen but shut up, I promise it's not as sad as it seems, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Thousands of years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last things Newt ever said to him were: "I wish we met under different circumstances." before the color washed from his face and he laid still in his arms.<br/>Thousands of years later,  a boy named Thomas moved to a new town with his mom and little brother, Chuck. When he arrives at his high school, the Glade, he meets a smart girl named Teresa, who becomes his best friend. There's also Minho, who's on the track team. Thomas quickly joins the group of friends and meets Newt. The boy that seems so familiar but he just can't put his finger on it.<br/>But Thomas's days are numbered, with his depression and suicidal thoughts, and a prick named Gally is not helping.  This new boy in his life might be the only thing that saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish we met under different circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm using the movie's look of Newt (He looks like Thomas Brodie Sangster in this fic okay) because idk man it's easier to picture I guess. Sorry if you don't like that?  
> I thought of this idea at like 10 o'clock and finished this chapter at 1 am so sorry if there are any typos/mistakes.  
> Third fanfic ever actually. Whoop. Comment suggestions/helpful tips I guess.  
> Sorry if I seem boring? I'm hella tired right now, I'll probably be more energetic when I'm not typing this at 1 am.  
> Also sorry if this is really bad. I tried really hard on it so...  
> Thanks for reading <3

The car ridefrom Indiana to Washington was a long one. Thomas spent his time in the front seat, staring out the window as the snow fell, snowflakes collecting on it. He heard his mother singing loudly next to him, occasionally nudging him.

"Come on, Tommy, you used to love this song!" She grinned at him as he looked at her, turning up the volume. He also heard his brother singing along to the song obnoxiously behind him. Thomas rested his head against the window again, closing his eyes. He fell asleep easily, despite the music blasting through the car. 

Thomas woke up to the car parked. He sat up, rubbing his cold forehead and looked around, seeing a gas station outside.

"Mornin', sleepyhead." His brother's voice came from the back seat a second before his head popped between the front seats.

"How far away are we from Washington?"

"Not far. Did you sleep well?" When his brother asked this, he nodded.

"Where's mom?" Thomas yawned, stretching.

"Inside."

"You hungry, boys?" His mom walked out the gas station holding a bag and a hot dog box. "Tommy, I got you that monster energy drink you like and some chips. Chuck, I got you a hot dog and water." She stepped into the car, turning it on and handing the bag to Thomas. He pulled his stuff out and handed the bottle of water to the back seat. "Hey Tommy, what's wrong? You've been grumpy all day."

"Nothing, mom." Thomas involuntarily pulled down his sweatshirt sleeves, sighing. His mom huffed, but clicked her seatbelt in anyway, backing up, then out of the gas station parking lot. 

* * *

 

Hours later, they finally pulled into the driveway of their new house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't very big either. The house was one-story and was blueish in color, with steps leading to the front door. Thomas opened the car door then slammed it shut, - the old piece of junk had to be shut hard or it would be shut at all - then walked to the front door. His mother called behind him.

"Tommy! Aren't you going to help carry stuff inside?" After hearing this, he grumbled, but walked to the trunk of the car anyway. He grabbed a few suitcases and tote bags, then walked back to the front door, climbing the steps. His mom tossed him the keys, and he easily opened the door.

It smelled like bleach and carpet cleaner throughout the house. Thomas set the bags against the wall next to the door and walked to the room he previously declared was his. He walked in and shut the door behind him. The room had a bathroom connected right to it, only for him. The overall room wasn't cramped necessarily. He noticed the window on the right wall. When he started to look out it, his mom called him to come into the living room. He walked out the room, following his feet with his eyes.

"Tommy, come get your stuff. I'll put up the air mattress in your room later."

"When's the moving truck getting here?" Chuck asked. He looked excited to be in the new place.

"Should be here tomorrow. Which reminds me, Tommy, you have school tomorrow."

"What?" Thomas looked up now, angry.

"Sorry honey, I forgot to tell you!" His mom looked sorry, before looking cheerful again. "Hey, why don't you and Chuck go play outside while I set up in here? Go meet some neighbors or something!" Thomas inwardly groaned, but walked outside away.

Thomas walked around the yard, his hands in his pockets. He felts something hit him, then shivered with cold as snow fell down his back.

"Snowball fight!" Chuck yelled behind him. As Thomas turned around, a snowball barely missed his face. Chuck scrambled to get another snowball, quickly forming one and throwing it straight at Thomas's face. His aim was off a little again. 

"You little shit." Thomas bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, the cold freezing his hands. He shaped it into a ball and threw it at Chuck's head, getting snow all over his curly hair.

"Hey, looks fun over there, can I join?" A girl's voice called. Thomas put down the snow he had in his hands and turned around. A pretty girl with black hair, fair skin, and pink lips stood in a big winter coat on the sidewalk. She smiled at them. "I'm Teresa. I live across the road." Teresa pointed to a big house just across from theirs. 

"I'm Chuck, this is my big brother, Thomas." Chuck patted Thomas's shoulder, but he brushed him off.

"Where'd you guys move from?" Teresa walked closer to the two, still smiling.

"Indiana."

"Far drive. How old are you two?"

"I'm twelve." Chuck paused, waiting for Thomas to respond.

"Sixteen."

"Hey, me too! You must be the new guy coming tomorrow."

"That's me."

"Nice to meet you, Thomas. Wait until you meet my friends. You'll love them." Thomas just smiled hollowly.

 

* * *

 

That night, like most others, Thomas had a nightmare.

He was being chased. No matter how many twists and turns he made, it never faltered. Sometimes there was one, sometimes four. Either way, the thing chasing him was huge. Ugly. Terrifying. Part machine, part animal. He couldn't begin to describe it. Almost every night, it followed him in some kind of maze-like area with no end. Sometimes he would trick it, only for it to find him again. Sometimes it played games with him. Sometimes it just killed him. Either way, he woke up shouting, panting, sweating. His family never minded, or if they did they kept quiet about it. 

Thomas climbed out of his bed, exhausted as always. He looked at the clock that his mom insisted he put on the wall. 5:03. No use sleeping now. He glanced towards his bag, the one he kept right next to his bed. He considered grabbing his razors. He shook off the idea.  _Don't know how long the gym clothes are yet._ Well, even if the sleeves were short, he could get away with wearing a sweatshirt this time of year...  _No,_  Thomas thought. _I told my friends I would stop._ _  
_

He jumped into the shower, trying to wash away his grogginess. The long, hot shower helped a little. He stepped out soon, drying his hair first. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw his birthmark. A long line across his stomach. He never understood why he had it, but he did. His mom had set out school clothes for him as if he was a kid. He threw them on anyway, then threw on his sweatshirt. Thomas stared off into space for a bit, thinking about his old friends. About how shitty this school probably is. He looked at the clock again. 6:38. 

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Thomas stood outside his house alone, waiting for the bus.  _Damn this middle school for not forcing Chuck to go today._ As he mentally cursed the school district, he heard footsteps. He looked up, seeing Teresa striding over to him. 

"Hey there, new kid."

"Hey Teresa."

"Excited for your first day at the Glade?"

"Ha, no." Thomas fake laughed, but Teresa actually laughed when he said that.

"Yeah, I wasn't either last year. I'll introduce you to my friends, it'll be fine." She nudged his arm. The bus pulled around the corner. 

 

* * *

Teresa walked Thomas to where she met with her friends every morning right before school. There were five boys there. 

"Don't worry, there's more. Just some shanks didn't decide to come on time."

"Shanks?"

"Shh. Hey guys, this is Thomas. Thomas, this is Jeff and Clint." She gestured to two boys standing close to each other, talking. They waved. "This's Ben." Ben coughed into his arm and then said hi to him. "Those two are Minho and Alby." 

"Hey Thomas, welcome to the Glade." The dark-skinned boy said. Alby. "Nice to meet you." Alby stuck out his hand and Thomas shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." After a few awkward seconds of silence, Alby spoke again.

"Since Minho's being rude-"

"Sorry, texting track members about practice today. Hello Thomas." Minho looked up for a second before looking back down to his phone.

"Minho's the track team captain. Going to be famous one day."

"Oh shut it." A second later, the bell rang. 

"Aw shit, Newt didn't make it on time." Teresa said sadly. "You're going to love Newt." She turned to Thomas, grabbing his arm. "Come on, I'll show you to the principle's office. Bye guys!" As Teresa stepped into the school, the boys following behind, they all said goodbye.

* * *

 

During lunch, Teresa guides Thomas to her table. They both sit down. The boys Thomas had meet earlier were all there, plus a few more who weren't introduced.

"Where the hell is Newt? I saw him in chemistry earlier and specifically told him to be here!"

"Hey, what are we shouting about over here?" A boy with short dirty blond hair sat right next to Thomas as Teresa was ranting. "I'm right here, Teresa." His accent.

"There you are! After all this bragging to Thomas about you, you show up late!"

"Hey, sorry. Got caught up in things." The boy's look turned from Teresa to Thomas. He flashed a grin. "Hey there. I'm Newt. Nice to meet ya." Newt stuck his hand out.

"Hey. I'm Thomas." He slowly shook the other boy's hand.

"Nice name, Tommy." Newt flashed another smile before turning to the rest of the group, starting a conversation. Thomas felt completely out of place. He looked down at his sleeves, slightly pulling on one until a scar showed. He traced it with his finger, then the one below it. He sighed and pulled his sleeve back down, looking at his tray of food. He picked at the food a little, though not eating anything. He heard Newt laughing next to him at something Teresa had said, though he didn't care enough to zone in to figure it out. 

This was going to be another long year.

 


End file.
